


Sounds Like A Plan

by AdieSmed (annelea)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, Human Trafficking, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelea/pseuds/AdieSmed
Summary: "That friend you were talking about." He let out a soft laugh and removed his face covering and hood as well."Keith!" She jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug.He tried to hug her back, but his wounded arm protested too much. "Ow! Okay! Enough! Good to see you, too, Pidge. Can I still use your bathroom? They shot me."
Relationships: Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 23





	Sounds Like A Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Updated March 3rd with additions and corrections by my beta reader and wonderful mom!
> 
> Any of you in Australia amy have heard of Deirdre O'Neill. That's her!

Keith skidded to a stop at the end of the alleyway, gripping his sword tightly. The windows and doors were all gated and locked tight. He knew because he had tried all of the ones in reach, _before_ they caught up to him.

Six behind. Five more to his front. No time to try for a fire escape to the roof tops. They would shoot him down before he even made the first flight of stairs.

The lights on their cars and hover bikes were turned on bright, blinding him in the dark of pre-dawn. To think, he was going to die because he had chosen to help a man smuggle his daughter out of the city to keep her from becoming a sex slave. He got the man and girl out, but Keith had no chance now. He had run here to lead them away from the fleeing family, and it had worked. It had worked too well.

"Give it up, human." One of the Therata gang members called out to him. "Show us where they are and live, or die here and we find them anyway. Your choice."

Keith lowered his weapon. In his mind, he was trying to recall his route here. There were any number of places he could lead them and lie about stashing the two people. He would have to pick one and confidently lead them to it. Not too confidently. His acting skills weren't really up to par right now.

Explosions ripped across the width of the alley behind him. Shots were fired in his general direction from front and back alike. He took a couple grazes to his left arm with a hiss and went for the ground, only to have his right arm snatched by gloved hands and yanked into a previously locked and barricaded door. He didn't question his savior; there would be time for that later.

In the dark, eyes already blinded by the floodlights behind, Keith was blind. Whoever was leading him seemed to understand this already and made sure to whisper instructions as well as guide him by hand. They moved swiftly, despite his disorientation, down several flights of stairs and into a tunnel leading to another building, then up more floors than they had gone down. As his night vision returned, he could see that this mystery person was a bit smaller than him. The hood and oversized clothes hid any other identifying markers about age, gender, and even race. All he really knew was that they were humanoid.

"We should be safe here." The person kept whispering as they opened a door with a key pass and ushered him inside. Five dead bolts later, the person flicked on a table lamp. "This is home for now."

Keith realized two things. One, this was a long term hotel room. Two, the books on the table were written in English. Most likely, his rescuer was human. Even now, more aliens visited Earth than humans left home.

"How did you know I needed help?" Keith asked them, looking around for more clues to the person's identity. "How did you get all that set up so fast?"

"My brother had me out here doing some recon for him." From what he xould tell, this person sounded like a woman. She kept her volume low, barely above a whisper. "What are you doing here? I wasn't told the Blade of Marmora had anyone in this solar system."

"It wasn't exactly part of the original plan." Keith lowered his voice to her level.

"If I didn't have a personal friend with you guys, I would tell you to go clean up and get out like the last guy who was smuggling girls out of here." She dropped her hood and winter face mask. Keith was glad for his own mask right now, or else she would have seen his jaw drop. "My name is Katie Holt. You are?"

"That friend you were talking about." He let out a soft laugh and removed his face covering and hood as well.

"Keith!" She jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

He tried to hug her back, but his wounded arm protested too much. "Ow! Okay! Enough! Good to see you, too, Pidge. Can I still use your bathroom? They shot me."

"Oh no!" Pidge backed off and looked him over more carefully. The spot on his forearm was a light graze, but the one higher up had taken a little meat with it. "Come on. We have to get that shirt off and clean this up right."

"Thanks."

Keith had never thought twice about taking his clothes off in front of Pidge before. She had always been turned away and working on her own clothing situation. So, when he sat down on the toilet and worked at getting his top off this time, he was unprepared for a soft gasp to come from the doorway. "What?"

Pidge held a hand to her mouth as she let her eyes roam his chest and arms. "What happened?"

Keith looked himself over. Several scars littered his skin. "Oh. Work. Training. Stuff happens."

"That one is a burn." She pointed to one on his left shoulder just above the new tear.

That one had been from his fight with clone Shiro. The image of his mentor's face, twisted in rage, as he grabbed Keith by the arm, mechanical hand already activated... the birn mark in the shape of a hand had caufht his mother's attention, too. Before she knew everything, the woman had vowed to kill Shiro. He didn't really want to explain that to Pidge. She knew they had fought. She didn't know how viciously the clone went after him. "Shiro..."

"Shiro did that?" She asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah. Not our Shiro, though." His answer came out in a flash. "Never tell him."

"Right." Pidge shook herself back into repair mode. "Stay there."

Unsure of why she was suddenly running back to the main room, he did as he was told. When she came back, his curiosity was answered. She had a bottle of water, a perfume bottle, tweezers, a lighter, a curved needle, and thread. She had a bottle of alcohol poking out of her pocket.

"Do NOT use a towel to stop the bleeding." Pidge ordered when he started to grab one. "I'm going to flush it out. We don't need you getting even more fibers in there than what your shirt left "

"Who taught you all this?" Keith asked, suspicious.

"A nurse. Matt was hurt pretty bad. There were too many people to keep up with. The nurse handed me a bunch of stuff. He talked me through sewing Matt's leg back together. Compared to that, this will be easy."

"Got any pain killers?" Keith asked, eyeing the needle as she dropped it, the thread, and the needle into some sanitizer she had poured into the soap dish on the sink.

"Bite a towel. You've had worse from the look of it."

"That's not what I asked." Keith let out a hiss when she proceeded to spray the perfume into the open gash on his arm. Not having to be told again, he grabbed a washcloth and shoved it in his own mouth.

Pidge kept spraying the area liberally. "Sorry, but this is alcohol. It just smells pretty. Better than cauterized skin and muscle." 

Pidge grabbed the tweezers and pulled a few fibers that had once been a part of his shirt out of the deepest part of the gash. It took her a few tries to get it all. Keith would later lie and say he wasn't crying just then. She would show him mercy and not reveal the truth.

This time, she opened the water bottle and doused the area clear. A cloth wrapped in plastic was opened up and used to dry the area before she threaded the needle and went to work. She put far too many stitches for his liking; every poke and pull of the needle sent a shockwave through his arm into his spine. From the drawer, she pulled out gauze and tape to cover it.

"Want a beer?" She finally offered, cleaning up the lesser wound with water and ointment.

"I would have liked one before you did all that." Keith rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but you'll appreciate it more now." Pidge smiled at him. "Where is your stash? I know you giys always bring extra gear. Is it somewhere we can safely get to later?"

"I didn't leave anything anywhere. This was a quick job." He sighed. He looked down at his shirt on the floor. The left sleeve was shredded. The whole left side dripped with blood. That top was done for, and Kolivan would lecture him for desteoying another uniform. "It was supposed to be."

"Fine. I will give you one I stole from Lance last month. You aren't allowed to rip it up, though. I have to give it back." Pidge picked his top off the floor and threw it into the trash can by the sink. 

Pidge was already going for the mini fridge before Keith followed her back to the main room and sat in the plush chair. He took the offered beer and drank from it greedily. Because it was Pidge, he didn't bother trying to suppress the burp that followed. "So… you and Lance…?"

"Me, Matt, and Hunk went to his birthday party. We stayed the night and I forgot to pack extra clothes. I kinda… puked up the tequila on mine."

Keith laughed and took another, more measured swig of his beer while she sipped hers and plopped onto the bed.

"Thanks for saving my ass back there."

"Any time. You would do the same."

"You got that right."

The pair of them fell into silence and looked out the window as the sun's first light began to lighten the sky through the window. Sirens and flashing lights passed by below them. Emergency units were always delayed here. The local government was in the gang's pocket, including rescue workers. But not this time. The tide was turning for this city. The gang didn't get preferential treatment any more. In fact, they got just the opposite. That made the gang desperate and even more dangerous for now.

Keith thought back to eleven years ago… Eleven years by Earth standards. Fourteen years for him and twelve for her, he reminded himself. He remembered watching as Shiro was extracted from the shuttle he stole and crashed in the desert back home. Keith had worked fast to set up explosions and create chaos in which to extract his mentor. Pidge had pretty much done the same thing for him this morning. A smile found its way onto his face as he turned his head slightly to look at her.

Whatever he meant to say about it died on his lips when he saw her honey eyes staring back at him. She really had matured. Nobody would mistake her for being a guy now except when she wore lots of layers and spoke only in whispers like she had earlier. She almost had him fooled in the tunnel, but he had doubted it quickly, and rightfully. Women moved differently than men. Even the way they chose their words was different. She had been androgynous at best an hour ago. When they were younger, he had known by her scent first. He hadn't yet learned the subtle differences he knew now. Back then, when they first met, he figured everyone could smell the differences in sweat like he could. He had no reason to believe she had anyone convinced she was a guy. Lance's reaction caused him to start questioning that. When he found out he wasn't exactly human, he understood.

But he was definitely human enough to feel some attraction to her right now. She had grown a little, but still retained her petite form. Her chest and hips had filled out, and her voice softened. She had grown her hair again, keeping it in a loose ponytail much like he did these days. But it was her eyes that captured his attention right now. Warm, caring, and roaming his body like it was an all you can eat buffet.

The blush on her cheeks intensified when her honey colored eyes met his light violet ones. She was caught.

"Interested in more than my scars?" He meant to tease her, but it came out far more suggestive than he had intended. He mentally kicked himself for that one. This was Pidge, his sister in arms. Pidge, the nerd.

"Uh… sorry." Pidge looked at the floor, the door, the bed, glanced at his abs, at his shoes, and refocused on the grey carpeting between them again. "I was supposed to gibe you that shirt. I… I forgot."

"If me showing some skin bothers you-"

"Oh, it's not a bother! Really! I don't mind the view-I mean… Whatever makes you comfortable is cool… uh…"

Keith actually snorted. "Jeeze, Pidge, relax! You are not the first person to do that. I just didn't expect it from you. You're usually more interested in a computer screen than a body."

"I'm interested in men." Pidge smacked her own forehead. "I mean…"

"Hey, Pidge?"

"Yes?"

"Get me the shirt."

Pidge turned a bit more red. She had meant to get him the shirt earlier, but wanted the beer more. "Okay. Right on you! The shirt I mean! Not me, because that might be weird and all since you don't like girls and-"

"Who said I don't like women?" Keith interrupted her ramble.

"Okay, maybe you do, but not me. You could never-"

"Why?" Keith was having too much fun with this now. Pidge was so flustered, she still had not gotten up from her seat on the bed. "Why couldn't I like you?"

"Um… because… we never see each other any more and I'm not good at being feminine and you have prettier people like Acxa to look at all the time… and… and…"

"You are a pretty woman, Pidge. Just because you park that ass behind a computer most of the time doesn't mean you aren't beautiful. Don't ever let anybody tell you any different." Keith corrected her. He knew what her problem was now. She never had any boyfriends because she didn't think she was good enough? Not cool.

"You… you really think so?" Her eyes met his again, fear and hope written across her face.

"I know so." Keith nodded. "You need to find someone man enough to be with you. Someone who enjoys a triple threat and won't be dumb enough to try to tame you."

"I am no triple threat."

"Smart, beautiful, and a damn good fighter. Yes, you are." Keith thought for a second before asking his next question. "Who put all this shit into your head? I will beat his ass for you. I might even bring Mom and Kolivan."

"It doesn't matter. You need that shirt, and we both need another beer." Pidge stood up and started for the mini fridge.

Keith caught her hand with a gentle but firm grip, stopping her in her tracks. "I mean it. You are a lot of men's dream woman. Most guys are too insecure to handle you. Don't give up. If you want a guy, they are out there waiting for you to show interest."

"You assume I haven't."

"Okay, looking me up and down can count as showing interest, but I'm not someone you should consider."

"Why?" The question escaped her mouth before she could think.

"I've been an ass to you in the past."

"You were an ass to everyone back then. I don't know what Lance did to fix all that, but you haven't been that way in a really long time."

"I'm never around. I'm always in potentially dangerous situations…"

"I do this stuff more than you think, Keith. Why do you think I had explosives and a makeshift suture kit on hand?" Pidge pointed out what should have been obvious already. "I know the lifestyle of a spy. Do good things publicly to hide what you do in the shadows. Move around a lot. Get shot at often… I get it. It's for the greater good."

"You aren't making this any easier." Keith sighed.

"Making what easier?" She honestly had no idea what the issue was. All she was doing was telling him the truth.

His voice was nearly a whisper, "Not kissing you."

Pidge let out a little squeak and jerked her hand away from his. She shuffled off to her pack and dug out a t-shirt and tossed it at him without looking. She grabbed out two more beers and opened them before returning to her perch at the edge of the bed. She set his on the table instead of risking having their hands touch again. Her eyes fixated on the window and the rising sun.

Keith put on the light grey t-shirt and grabbed the drink. This time he nursed it instead of gulping as he had earlier. He let his thoughts become words earlier. Apparently, that had been a mistake. She still wasn't ready to be quite that forward.

He was.

It had been almost a year since he had last had a sexual relationship. It just didn't work with Acxa. They remained friends and work partners when needed, but neither of them really got along well in a domestic situation. When it came to Pidge, though… they had already lived together in the Castle of Lions once. Domestic stuff was easy for them back then. Maybe because everyone else did their part, but still. He would be lying if he said he hadn't jerked off to the idea of her lips wrapped around his dick once or twice.

He really needed to put down the beer and find something to eat. The alcohol was getting to him.

"I've never had sex."

Keith's head snapped over to look at her. Did he hear her correctly? "What?"

"You said you wanted to kiss me, but I know where that leads with guys our age. They don't want to stop with a kiss." Pidge spoke lowly, looking at her shoes. "I… I never trusted anybody enough. So, I always stop at kissing."

"Not even Lance or Hunk?" Keith ventured a guess.

"Hunk has Romelle. Lance… he has no interest in me, and that is just fine. I see him as another brother anyway."

"Like I said earlier, there are guys waiting for you…"

"Yeah, maybe so. But I have to get to know somebody first. I have to trust them. I kinda… wish…"

"Wish what?" Keith prompted when she drifted off into silence again.

"I wish you liked human women. I trust you."

The revelation washed over him with a rush of nerves and excitement. He knew what she meant. He knew that she had the wrong impression of him, too. "Pidge, I never dated a human because the only one I used to want wasn't interested in me. It was a boyhood crush. Since then, I haven't spent time around many humans except on Allura Day. It hasn't been an option."

"Oh… that makes sense, I guess."

"Besides, I know what you mean about trust being important. As it stands, there is only one human woman I feel safe with."

"Then you should go home and tell her. If she is worth a damn, good. If she isn't, I will kick her ass for missing out on you." Pidge looked put out again.

"She is worth a lot more than a damn to me, but she isn't home." Keith hinted.

"Do I know her? Is she with the Garrison?"

"I believe she is on their payroll."

"Who is she?"

"I'm looking at her."

"A picture?" Pidge finally looked back at him, only to see that Keith was still only holding the beer and gazing at her.

"I don't have a picture of you with me this time." Keith smiled nervously.

"But… oh!" She was even more embarrassed now, but she didn't look away either.

Keith swallowed the rest of his second beer. "Got anything to eat? Or should we get some sleep and then go out for lunch later?"

"I uh… peanut butter crackers and left over salad." Pidge stuttered. He really hadn't given her time to absorb his admission before distracting her about food.

"Or do you want to go get lunch later?"

"But I have food-"

"My offer to kiss you still stands. You did save my life and all…" Keith prompted. "I can stop at that, too, if that's what you would like."

Pidge felt her brain start to short circuit. "You would?"

"Yes."

"Don't." She didn't have the brain power to say anything else at that second. If he kissed her and stopped, she would die.

"Okay. I will just eat the salad and go to sleep for a while." Keith got up with all intention of doing just that, but Pidge stood up at the same time. Their bodies were flush against one another. He didn't sit back down, curious as to how long it would take her to realize how they were standing.

"I meant don't stop at kissing… if you want." Pidge forced the words out. She was trembling, but she meant it.

"Oh. OH?" He nearly sat back down when he understood what she was suggesting. "Are you sure? Are we safe here? You really want that?"

"Yes to all of that. Now, if you're going to do it, do it before I lose my nerve." Her face was red again. Her gaze downcast _again._ She wanted this, bit it terrified her, too. What if this ruined their friendship? What if it made things even better?

He didn't need more prompting. Alcohol, touch starvation, and physical proximity had all gained control of his mind and body already. He set the nearly finished beer down on the table and scooped her small body up against his tightly. He held her close and looked into her honey eyes deeply, now noticing the tiniest flecks of green in them right before gently pressing his lips to hers.

"Are you sure you want this? With me?" He had to ask. He didn't want anything less than explicit consent. This woman had been his friend and a soldier by his side. He respected her. He sure as hell didn't want her trying to kill him later.

"Yeah." Pidge nodded rapidly, nervous, but sure. "I want this with you."

Satisfied, Keith lightly pressed his lips to hers. He may have been sure about her intentions, but he was suddenly plagued by a swarm of butterflies in his stomach.

She didn't let him stay gentle. She pressed harder and opened her mouth. Her inexperience showed, and Keith took over the kiss again, slowing them down and silently teaching her how to move her mouth before taking an experimental lick at her lower lip. Pidge moaned a little, and he repeated the motion. This time, he set her down on the bed and pressed her back to the mattress. His hands were by her head, bracing himself above her as he moved his mouth down to her neck, kissing and nipping. He was careful not to leave a mark, as much as he wanted to.

Pidge may not have had this kind of contact before, but she wasn't nearly as innocent as Keith had been led to believe. She had ventured into toys a few years ago, and light porn thereafter. She had a handle on her own arousal and some of what to expect. When she wrapped her legs around his back and pulled him down on her, she could feel his erection through his pants. He was only slightly smaller than her favorite dildo. This wasn't going to hurt. Her confidence rose up, and she ground her hips into his.

"Slow down, Katie," Keith tried to warn her. "I need to make sure you can take me first… and… shit… no condoms…"

"Nightstand drawer." Pidge indicated the table he had set his beer on.

Keith wanted to be damn sure he had a condom ready. He didn't think to ask her directly why she would have any if she wasn't sexually active. Opening the drawer answered the question. Inside the top drawer, along with a small pack of condoms, were two different vibrators and a dildo. "Not so innocent after all. Nice."

"Yes, I have toys. I can take it. Don't drag this out right now." Pidge ordered, already undressing "We can do that another time."

"You got it." Keith undressed himself, looking over her body as greedily as she had raked her eyes over him earlier. He stopped when he saw her crotch was still dry. Not giving her time to look at him fully, Keith knelt down and spread her legs open.

She tried to close her legs again, but he shook his head and pulled her knees apart again. He didn't give her time to protest. He went straight to licking her slit with the flat of his tongue, eliciting a low, drawn out moan from her. Humming approval, he focused his efforts on her clit. She was clearly uncertain about allowing him to do this, hands lightly pushing at his head, body squirming, but he held onto her thighs and sucked at her clit, flicking it with his tongue. That made her fall back and arch up into him with a louder moan. Happy she had given in, he pressed a finger into her core and started stroking. He was sure to lick and suck at her clit in time with his finger buried inside her center.

It wasn't long before she was wet and her stomach was contracting with hitched breaths. He watched her carefully, noting how soft her breasts looked. He had to touch one. He didn't even have to move his face from her thighs to do so. He reached out with his right hand and gently caressed the underside of her left breast before coming up to lightly pinch and tug at the nipple. The pitch of her moans came up, and the kind of squirming she was doing was far from a poor attempt at escape. No. This was rhythmic and needy. Just the way he wanted her.

He knew damn well that he wouldn't last long once he got inside her. Keith made a point to stop, stand up, and have her watch him put the condom on. He wanted her to know he was so hard it hurt. His dick twitched with his every heartbeat.

"Come here," Pidge ordered breathlessly.

Keith obeyed and lay flat against her, pressing his rock hard erection into the crease where her thigh met her crotch as he laid a series of kisses to her throat and lips.

"You taste so good, Katie. You're so beautiful."

"Please… Keith… please get inside me."

"Okay." He backed off enough to line up, paused long enough to slick the outside of the condom a bit more than the lube it was packaged in had had it, and then went in slowly.

The condom was very thin. If he hadn't known it was there, he would have sworn he was going into her body bare. It felt heavenly. Hot, tight, silky. Her back arched again, bringing her breasts to rub at his lower chest. The contact brought him a high he had almost forgotten existed. Humming out his own pleasure, he brought his teeth down to hold her throat lightly.

"Oh, yes…" Pidge felt like she was losing her mind in the best possible way as Keith began to thrust slowly, gently. His hands cupped her bottom to where he stood, bent over her at the edge of the bed. "Go faster. Go harder. I want it. I want you. Please…"

All restraint flew out the window. Keith pushed her a bit more onto the bed so he could get on his knees. He got back inside her and hammered hard and fast, his cheek brushing hers with every movement of her body against his. He held out as long as he could considering how very long it had been since he had done this, but it wasn't quite long enough to finish her off, too. Though his body went rigid and only allowed him a couple more jerks of his hips, Pidge mobed herself against him. It was enough to prolong his orgasm and bring her to her own. The clenching of her pussily around his dick knocked the wind out of him, and he held on for dear life as she squirted against his balls.

And he was still hard.

With no warning, he started moving again, not slow at all, but at nearly the same brutal pace he had at his peak a moment ago. Pidge may have had toys, but it was clear she had never gone back to back before. She was clenching around him and straining into a second orgasm fast. Her breathing stopped and started erratically as her walls clenched down on him again, pulling him into a second, rough climax of his own.

"Fuck…" Keith ground out the last bit of strength he had into her crotch before falling on top of her, gasping for breath.

"Mmmh… that felt so much better than I thought it would…" Pidge whispered in his ear.

"Let me get off of you-"

"No. Stay inside me… I… You are twitching in there. It feels… erotic. I like it. I like your weight. You smell so good."

"I might be asleep before your high wears off." He warned her. "You won't like my weight then."

"Fine…" Pidge whined, but let him pull away. To be fair, she was feeling sleepy, too.

Keith motioned for her to come closer. "Come on. You can cuddle up. It feels good."

"Thank you." Pidge curled into his side, throwing a leg over his thigh. Her knee hit his balls, causing him to jerk in pain. "Oh, shit! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't. Do. That." He ground out, tenderly cupping his balls with a nasally whine.

"I didn't mean to!"

"I know. I will be fine. Just be more careful. They're extra sensitive now."

………………….

Pidge woke up to late morning sunlight glaring in her eyes. A sheet was pulled over her body. She was alone.

This morning had not been a dream. She knew because her inner thighs and ass were wet, and her legs and groin were somewhat more sore than she had ever made herself with a toy. But why did he leave?

Was he upset that he had just done that with her? Did this break their friendship for him? She hoped not. Even if he never wanted to fuck her again, she hoped they could still call one another friends. Her sexual interest in him had started this morning, but, to her, their spiritual connection ran too deep to just cut off this quickly. She couldn't fathom doing that with any of the other paladins. Then again, she had never considered that he might feel differently about them than she did.

The bathroom door opened. Out walked Keith, putting a fresh gauze pad on his arm. Pidge was both relieved by and annoyed with him.

"You shouldn't have gotten that wet yet."

"Good morning to you, too, Sunshine." Keith rolled his eyes. "I didn't get it directly wet. The steam got the tape. Bathroom is all yours."

Pidge looked at him. He had his pants back on, and that was it. She, however, only had the blanket.

Keith saw the wheels turning in her brain. "Hey, if you regret what happened, I can try to understand. I can look away. If you don't regret it, you know I have already seen everything. You have nothing you need to hide from me like that. I still think you are beautiful."

The butterflies in her stomach had absolutely no idea when to settle down around him now. He frightened her, turned her on, calmed her, and excited her all at the same time. He was just so very… odd. She wasn't sure what to make of this Keith, this Keith who gave her compliments, was flexible with their relationship status at her desire, and… and shirtless. And staring at her like she was some sort of precious object that might break at any moment.

"Um… what does this mean? What are we?" She pulled the sheet up higher, even covering her neck now.

"That depends on you." Keith shrugged. "I would never dare try to force anything on you. Not anymore. You know that."

"Um… but what do you want?"

"More of you and more often would be preferable.'

"I… are you sure? This wasn't a one time thing to you?"

"I wasn't aware it was supposed to be. We didn't exactly set terms before going at it. We probably should now."

"I guess I would be willing to do that some more. Every time we can?" Pidge used up most of her courage to say that. 

Keith leaned in and kissed her lips softly. "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
